


Reckless

by LastofMe



Category: RWBY
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Rope Bondage, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastofMe/pseuds/LastofMe
Summary: Weiss's girlfriends have been misbehaving and she needs to put them in their places.
Relationships: Pyrrha Nikos/Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos/Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Reckless

“What ever am I going to do with you two?” Weiss was imperious as ever, staring down the end of her nose at Yang and Pyrrha kneeling in font of her.

“I-I thought,” Pyrrha began but Weiss cut her off.

“You thought what? That if you “accidentally” broke Cardin’s leg over some silly bet, I wouldn’t find out?” Yang snickered and Weiss rounded on her. “And you! Miss I Can Fight Three Ursa At The Same Time! How did that turn out for you?”

“I took my eye off the third one and would have had my head ripped off if you hadn’t frozen it in time.” Weiss arched an eyebrow and Yang corrected. “If you hadn’t frozen it in time, Princess.”

“I’m glad to see that one of you remembers her manners.” Weiss lifted Yang’s chin daintily with her foot. She let her robe slip so Yang could look all the way up her leg and see that she wasn’t wearing panties. “You’re going to put her in a chest harness, double column on her arms behind her back and a futo on her legs. Leave her facing the bed. Oh and gag her. Don’t keep me waiting.”

Yang hurried to pull the rope she would need from the trunk and set about tying Pyrrha as instructed. Weiss slipped out of her robe and reclined on the bed to watch her girlfriends work. Yang had been smart to pick the red rope Weiss liked to put Pyrrha in. She would have to reward her for that.

When Yang was done checking the rope tension and Pyrrha’s comfort, she tied the cloth gag in Pyrrha’s mouth and turned to Weiss for instruction. Weiss was laying on her back, idly circling her clit with one finger. Yang replaced Weiss’s hand with her own and Weiss let her have her way for a moment before snaking her hand into Yang’s hair and closing to a fist right at the scalp.

“You’re still being punished you know? You almost made me worry about you for a second and we can’t have that.”

Yang whimpered and nodded as Weiss kissed her passionately and pulled her down to the bed. Yang’s legs hung off the side of the bed facing Pyrrha. She settled herself over Yang, facing away from her, and locked eyes with Pyrrha as she lowered her pussy onto Yang’s eager mouth. Pyrrha was exquisite as she struggled slightly in her bonds and Weiss could see the wet patch beginning to spread in her panties. Weiss couldn’t help but moan as Yang devoured her. She took Yang’s breasts in her hands and pinched and rolled the nipples between her fingers to hear Yang gasp.

Weiss reached under the pillow for the bullet vibe she had hidden. Pushing Yang’s legs open, she pulled Yang’s panties to the side and turned on the vibe. Weiss slowly worked her way down Yang’s thigh, but stopped when she reached her pussy. Yang made a frustrated whine but she didn’t stop licking and sucking Weiss’s clit.

“What do you think Pyrrha? Should I let her cum tonight? You’d like to watch that wouldn’t you?”

Pyrrha nodded vigorously and squirmed harder as Weiss slowly brought the vibe closer to Yang’s clit. Yang moaned and her hips jerked, but Weiss held her down. Pyrrha was clearly enjoying the show and Weiss pulled away from Yang’s clit for a moment as she felt Yang’s orgasm beginning to grow. She sat fully back on Yang’s face and pressed the vibe into her own clit, throwing her head back as her own orgasm washed over her. When she was done, Weiss beckoned Pyrrha over and Pyrrha shuffled on her knees until she was in-between Yang’s legs. Weiss leaned over to pull out the safety knot on Pyrrha’s arms and the rope slipped down as Weiss untied the gag. Weiss returned the vibe to Yang’s clit and with a nod, Pyrrha easily slipped two fingers inside of her. Weiss and Pyrrha kissed from neck to lips as Yang writhed under their combined attentions.

“Yang was such a good girl to make me cum wasn’t she, Pyrrha? Don’t you think she deserves to cum for that?”

“Please Princess,” Yang begged.

“I wasn’t asking you!” Weiss spanked Yang’s thigh.

“Please let her cum Princess. She’s worked so hard.” Pyrrha was nearly as breathless as Yang.

Weiss rested the vibe directly against Yang’s clit as Pyrrha stroked upwards and Yang came with a scream and a gush over Pyrrha’s face and chest. As Yang recovered, Weiss helped Pyrrha up onto the bed and onto her back.

“Legs still good?”

Pyrrha nodded as Yang snuggled up to her.

“You got her all messy Yang. Clean her up.”

Yang didn’t need to be asked twice to start licking her cum off of Pyrrha’s breasts and worked her way up to kissing her. Weiss positioned herself between Pyrrha’s legs, pulled her panties aside and began eating Pyrrha out to enthusiastic moans. Weiss kept up her ministrations until she felt Pyrrha start to tremble.

“Please Princess,” was all Pyrrha could gasp out.

Weiss barely had time to say yes before Pyrrha’s hips bucked underneath her and Yang covered Pyrrha’s moans with kisses. When Pyrrha relaxed, Weiss began to untie her legs and massage out the ligature marks and Yang did the same to the harness.

“I hope both of you learned your lessons. Don’t you ever worry me like that again.” Weiss slid her way in-between the two of them. Pyrrha and Yang shared a smile over the top of her head.

“Yes Princess.”


End file.
